Hello, anybody out there ?
by Bymeha
Summary: Peu importe ce qu'on pouvait penser de Pidge Gunderson, mentir ne lui posait pas de problème. Pidge avait plus important à faire que perdre son temps avec les autres dehors ; des choses comme chercher son père et son frère disparus, par exemple. [OS Pidge centric]


Hello !

Voici un petit texte sur Pidge, sur le thème Ciel. Bon techniquement rien que le résumé comporte pas mal de spoiler si on a pas vu au moins la moitié de la saison 1, mais j'imagine qu'avant de chercher des fanfictions sur un fandom on a pas peur des spoilers ? En tout cas je m'excuse si j'ai spoilé quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks.

* * *

Le ciel était magnifique.

C'est du moins ce que la plupart des élèves de la garnison exprimaient ce jour-là, après quasiment une semaine de temps maussade et nuageux. La majorité des cadets s'étaient débrouillés pour sortir et profiter du soleil, qu'il s'agisse de déjeuner à l'extérieur, de réviser ou simplement de flâner en attendant le prochain exercice. C'est ce que Lance et Hunk lui avaient proposé de faire, tous deux soudainement revigorés par l'arrivée du beau temps. Pidge pouvait comprendre ; ils venaient tous les deux d'endroits généralement chauds et ensoleillés, après tout. Le retour du beau temps devait leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin de chez eux.

Aussi avaient-ils étaient surpris par le refus polis mais ferme de leur co-équipier à la suite de leur proposition.

Si Hunk avait préféré ne pas insister, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de Lance. Le jeune pilote avait arqué un sourcil inquisiteur et scrutait les traits du plus jeune avec suspicion, l'air d'attendre des explications que Pidge ne comptait pas lui donner. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne finisse par perdre patience.

Pidge exprima son agacement par une série de grognements incompréhensibles tout en rangeant ses affaires. Elle avait plus important à faire que de perdre son temps avec les autres dehors.

Des choses comme chercher son père et son frère disparus, par exemple.

« J'aime pas le soleil. », se justifia Pidge en haussant des épaules.

Elle aurait dut se douter que ça risquait de ne pas suffire à Lance et que le jeune homme ne la laissera pas s'en sortir comme ça. Sans grande surprise, le brun croisa des bras et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, l'empêchant par la même de sortir.

« C'est l'excuse la plus _nulle_ que j'ai jamais entendue. », répliqua-t-il en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Hunk ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, puis la referma en comprenant que Lance ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau. Pidge soutint son regard sans ciller, absolument pas intimidée par le regard pénétrant et insistant du pilote. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait penser de Pidge Gunderson, qu'il se mette en tête que ce n'était qu'un petit garçon trop faible et pas assez courageux. Peu importe ce qu'il s'imaginait et les conclusions qu'il tirait d'observations parfois étonnamment justes. Mentir ne lui posait pas de problème. Lance et Hunk ne la connaissaient que comme Pidge Gunderson et bien qu'elle ait appris à apprécier leur compagnie, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus. D'autant plus que pour une fois, son excuse n'était pas un mensonge ; elle avait toujours détesté la chaleur.

Le souvenir de Matt se moquant d'elle à cause de ses coups de soleil lui revint brusquement à l'esprit et elle secoua la tête, chassant les éclats de rire de son frère et le sourire amusé mais résigné de son père. _Reste concentrée. Il finira forcément par te laisser tranquille. Tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Reste concentrée._

« J'ai tout le temps des coups de soleil à cause de ma peau, soupira-t-elle alors en soulevant un pan de sa manche pour appuyer ses propos. Parce qu'elle est trop claire, tu vois ? »

Lance parut un peu plus convaincu et jeta un coup d'œil à la teinte de sa propre peau, l'air soudainement satisfait de son teint hâlé bien plus accoutumé au soleil que la peau de Pidge. Hunk n'eut même pas besoin de faire de même ; vu qu'il venait d'Hawaï, son accoutumance à la chaleur était plus qu'évidente. Pidge ne l'enviait pas tellement ; elle aimait l'endroit où elle avait grandi, et les quelques vacances d'été passées en famille avaient été une expérience suffisante.

Elle sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir des prochains voyages qu'ils avaient planifié tous ensemble avant le départ pour la mission Kerberos.

« Et puis, je te rappelle qu'on doit bosser sur un projet pour la semaine prochaine, ajouta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil à son tour, consciente qu'elle suscitait désormais son intérêt. Si je pouvais prendre un peu d'avance sur notre travail, ce serait pas mal, tu crois pas ? Ca ira pour moi, les gars. Vous devriez en profiter.

— Je dois admettre que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, concéda Lance après quelques secondes en se redressant pour s'étirer (Lance s'étirait _tout le temps_ , et Pidge ne pouvait qu'observer à quel point sa taille était ridicule à côté de la sienne à chaque fois qu'il le faisait).

— Bon, alors c'est réglé ! intervint Hunk en poussant son ami vers la sortie. On y va ? J'ai faim ! »

Lance roula des yeux mais acquiesça, probablement affamé lui aussi. Il jeta un dernier regard à Pidge qui fixait le ciel par la fenêtre avant de partir, l'air étrangement pensif ; ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait le plus jeune dans ses pensées et se promit qu'il résoudra ce mystère une fois qu'il aura calmé les grognements incessants de son estomac – et ceux d'autant plus bruyants de Hunk au passage.

« On se voit plus tard, Pidge ! »

Il reçut une série de marmonnements en guise de réponse et décida qu'il avait perdu assez de temps à essayer de raisonner leur partenaire.

Katie soupira et referma son sac d'un mouvement sec. Ses mains tremblaient et il lui fallu un moment pour retrouver ses esprits. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait mangé avec Matt et son père pour la dernière fois ? Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient seulement voir le soleil, de là où ils se trouvaient actuellement ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ?

Son cœur se serra et elle inspira profondément pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. _Concentre-toi_ , se répéta-t-elle. _Continue de chercher. Tu vas forcément les trouver. Continue de chercher_.

Elle allait les trouver. Peu importe l'endroit où ils étaient, le ciel sous lequel ils se trouvaient.

Elle continuera de chercher. Et elle n'arrêtera pas avant de les avoir trouvés.

* * *

Voilà, encore une fois c'est devenu un poil plus Angst que ce que j'avais prévu mais je crois que je peux juste pas m'en empêcher (a)

Sinon, je sais que la communauté Tumblr se divise là-dessus (de toute façon elle se divise pour à peu près tout alors...) mais je fais plutôt partie de ceux qui considèrent Pidge comme une fille, je vois pas de problème à ce qu'elle soit désignée par "elle" et je l'adore comme elle est ; cela dit Dreamworks a fait un sacré boulot avec son personnage et j'ai quand même adoré la scène des toilettes dans la saison 2, je suis sûre que y'a des tas de choses à exploiter sur le sujet. J'ai vu qu'on la désigne souvent par "they/them" en anglais mais je vois pas trop l'équivalent français alors... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'aimerais bien savoir quelles sont vos opinions à propos de tout ça c:

Je voue un amour inconditionnel à ce perso et aussi à Lance qui est beaucoup plus subtil et intelligent que l'image que le fandom lui donne et Hunk qui j'espère aura plus d'importance dans les saisons à venir (même si étant donné que j'adore Keith aussi j'ai adoré la saison 2 héhé). Leur amitié m'inspire pas mal, j'espère vite revenir avec quelque chose sur eux.

Merci pour votre lecture !

 _Bymeha_


End file.
